1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to apparatus and methods for packaging clear plastic packages for small articles. More particularly it relates to UV packaging systems for clamshell type packages.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has become popular to secure small articles of commerce in clear plastic packages such as clamshell-type packages and that permit prospective purchasers a view of the product while providing a seal against tampering and pilferage. Advances in the industry have led to the development of UV adhesive based systems whereby articles of commerce and associated product information card are placed in the cavity of a clamshell package, adhesive applied along “proud points” or raised male portions of the package, then the lid is manually closed to bring the proud points into corresponding grooves, and then the closed package is sent to a UV illumination chamber for instant curing and sealing.
Although improved packaging has resulted, conventional methods for producing these packages are labor intensive and remain limited by interruptions, excessive dwell-time and pauses.